Sammy's Sexy Diapey Sleepover
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This was based on an idea I had... anyway it was co-written by me and Hellflores as Sammy invited, her twin sister Amy, Carrie, Zoey, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Dawn, Dakota, Jasmine, Scarlett, Sky, Ella, Shawnie, Marley, Ali, Gwen, and Courtney over at her house for a fun but sexy AB/DL themed sleepover. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


Sammy's Sexy Diapey Sleepover

 **Summary: In this story, Sammy Lawrence fka Sammy Mahon invited her twin sister Amy, Carrie, Zoey, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Dawn, Dakota, Jasmine, Scarlett, Sky, Ella, Shawnie, Marley, Ali, Gwen, and Courtney over at her house.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

It was Saturday January 13th 2024 as Sammy invited her twin sister Amy, as she invited Carrie, Zoey, Bridgette, Emma, Kitty, Dawn, Jasmine, Scarlett, Sky, Ella, Shawnie, Marley, Ali, Gwen, and Courtney over as she had the house decorated and ready.

"This party and sexy sleepover is gonna be the best one ever!" Sammy said to herself as her doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Sammy said as her first guest arrived as Sammy went to open the door as it revealed to be her twin sister Amy.

"Hey sister." Amy greeted Sammy.

"Amy!" Sammy said as she and Amy hugged.

"How are you doing?" Sammy asked Amy.

"Doing great, you?" Amy answered and asked her own sister.

"I'm doing great, but I'm just excited about tonight." Sammy answered Amy as there was a knock on the door.

"Got it." Sammy said as she went to the door before she turned her focus to Amy.

"Sis, get comfy, take off your skirt and relax in your diapey." Sammy said to Amy.

"Okies sis." Amy said as she took off her skirt revealing her ABU Super Dry Kids diaper which had her Cheerleading Pattern which had the Canadian Football League's Toronto Argonaut logo on there as Sammy opened the door and it revealed to be the married couple Gwen White and Courtney Lopez.

"Hi Sammy." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Hey you two." Sammy said as the trio hugged before Gwen and Courtney entered the house as they went into the living room where Amy was before Gwen and Courtney took off their pants revealing their diapers as Gwen sported her Rearz Princess Diaper which was in a Midnight Blue while Courtney's was in a Pink Color.

"Much better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"What's up Amy?" They asked her.

"Nothing much girls." Amy said to them.

"So how's everyone doing so far?" Sammy asked Amy, Gwen, and Courtney.

"Good." The trio answered Sammy as there was another knock at the door.

"Got it." Sammy said before she opened the door as she saw Jasmine, and Ella.

"Hello Sammy." Jasmine greeted Sammy.

"Hello there Samantha." Ella said as she also greeted Sammy.

"Hey you two, come on in." Sammy said to Jasmine and Ella as they came into the house, they walked into the living room as Jasmine took off her shorts revealing her Rearz Safari diaper, as Ella took off her dress revealing her diaper which was a version of Rearz Princess diaper which was Pink like Courtney but with a pattern of animals.

"Ahhh... that is so much better." Ella and Jasmine said to each other.

"How is everything between you two?" Sammy asked them.

"Everything is going great, Shawn is finally over his fear of Zombies." Jasmine answered and said Sammy.

"Good! Well how about you Ella?" Sammy said to Jasmine before she turned her focus to Ella.

"Everythig is going well in New York, I am currently in a production of "The Wizard of Oz" in the role of Dorothy." Ella said to Sammy and the rest of the girls.

"Wow!" They said to Ella as there was another knock on the door.

"Got it." Sammy said as she opened the door revealing the nxt guess to be Ali Morris which she had her nebulizer, game bag, jammies, teddy bear, and a movie as she had "The Lion King" the 2003 VHS version.

"Hi everyone." Ali said to the girls.

"Hi Ali." The girls said to Ali.

"Glad you could make it, please come in." Sammy said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said before she entered the house, and entered the living room as she took off her pants revealing her ABU PeekABU Diaper with a Kitten Pattern.

"Ali! Your diapey is so cute!" Gwen said to Ali.

"Thankies for noticing my nappy." Ali said to Gwen as there was another knock on the door as Sammy opened the door as it revealed to be Dawn, Dakota, and Zoey.

"Hey Sammy." The trio said to Sammy.

"Hi girls, make yourselves at home." Sammy said back to the trio.

"Thankies." They said to Sammy as they entered the house, and went into the living room before they removed their pants showing off their diapers.

"This feels so nice." The trio said.

"Amen." The girls said in agreement the door knocked while Ali changed into her Skitty T-shirt, while Sammy opened the door revealing to be Emma and her younger sister Kitty.

"Hi everyone." Emma and Kitty said to Sammy and the girls.

"Hey Emma and Kitty!" The girls said to Emma and Kitty.

"Come on in." Sammy said as Emma and Kitty entered the house and went into the living room as Emma took off her pants, while Kitty took off her skirt revealing their diapers as Emma's diaper was the ABU PeekABU with a Lawyer Pattern while Kitty's diaper was the ABU Cushies with an Emoji Pattern.

"Ahhhh..." They sighed.

"This is so nice." Emma and Kitty said as there was a knock on the door as Sammy opened it and revealing Sky and Scarlett who arrived next.

"Hello Sammy." Sky said to her.

"Thanks for inviting us." Scarlett said to her also.

"No problem, come inside please." Sammy said as they got inside as they went into the living room as Sky took off her pants, and Scarlett took off her skirt revealing their diapers which were an ABU Cushies diaper with an Olympic pattern for Sky but for Scarlett it was the ABU Space diaper.

"This is great." Scarlett and Sky said.

"Totes." The girls said in agreement as the doorbell rang as Sammy went to answer.

"Coming!" Sammy said before she opened the door revealing to be Carrie.

"Hello Sammy!" Carrie said to her.

"Hey Carrie, glad you can make it." Sammy said back to Carrie.

"Thanks." Carrie said as she entered the house, entered the living room and took off her pants revealing her ABU Kiddos diaper.

"Gosh this feels so nice." Carrie said as there was another knock on the door.

"Coming!" Sammy said as she opened the door and Sammy opened the door revealing that Bridgette and LeShawna aka Shawnie arrived.

"Hey girls." Sammy said to them.

"Hello Sammy." Shawnie and Bridgette said to Sammy.

"You two come on in." Sammy said to them before they entered the house, walked straight into the living room, and took off their pants revealing their diapers as Bridgette was sporting the ABU Cushies diaper with a Dolphin pattern, while Shawnie was sporting a Bambino Classico diaper with a Roulette/Casino Pattern.

"Bridgette, you know it feels great just wearing a shirt and diaper." Shawnie said to Bridgette.

"Totes." Bridgette said back in agreement as they bumped each other's fists as there was another knock on the door.

"Got it." Sammy said as she walked to the door as it revealed to be the final guest Marley.

"Marley! Come in!" Sammy said to her.

"Sorry I'm late." Marley said to Sammy.

"Your not late, the party is about to get started so come on in." Sammy said to Marley.

"Thankies Sammy." Marley said as she entered the house, and went into the living room where she took off her jeans revealing her ABU Kiddos Diaper with a My Little Pony pattern.

"Much better." Marley said to herself as she was next to Ali.

"Hey bestie." Ali said to Marley as they hugged each other.

"How are you?" Ali asked Marley.

"Great!" Marley answered Ali before she turned her attention to the rest of the girls.

"How's everyone else?" Marley asked the girls.

"Great, amazing, fine, thankies." The girls answered Marley.

"Good." Marley said to them.

"Now girls, I want to say to all of you welcome to my sexy, yet fun diapey sleepover." Sammy said to the girls as they cheered.

"Now, let's go around the living room and talk about the AB/DL Lifestyle and findout what diapey we are all wearing." Sammy said to the girls.

"So who wants to go first?" Sammy asked the girls as everyone literally raised their hands.

"Wow! Okay then..." Sammy said to the girls before she made her decision.

"Amy, how about you go first." Sammy said her sister.

"Sweet!" Amy said before she began to speak.

"The AB/DL lifestyle is going great for me and Shane. We both wuv wearing these diapeys, it makes us feel like we're young again." Amy said to the girls.

"Awww, how sweet." Sammy said to Amy.

"What diapey are you wearing Amy?" The girls asked Amy.

"Well... I am wearing an ABU Super Dry Kids with a pattern of the CFL's Toronto Argonauts." Amy said to them.

"Oooh!" They said to her.

"How cute sis." Sammy said to Amy.

"Thankies sis." Amy said back.

"Amy, you might have known this or not but Shane was my ex-boyfriend who initally wasn't into the AB/DL lifestyle but he understood." Marley told Amy.

"It's okay, Shane told me, you do not have to worry." Amy told Marley.

"Oh! Cool." Marley said to Amy.

"Marley, would you like to go next?" Sammy asked Marley.

"Of course." Marley answered Sammy.

"The AB/DL lifestyle for me and Scotty is wonderful like always! We obviously wuv wearing the diapeys and it makes us feel young." Marley said to the girls.

"Awwwww!" The girls said to her.

"Plus it is hawt in the bedroom when he fucks me and when I fuck him with a strap-on dildo." Marley said to everyone.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Marley.

"What diapey are you sporting?" Sammy asked Marley.

"I am wearing the ABU Kiddos with a My Little Pony pattern on it." Marley answered Sammy.

"Cute!" The girls said to Marley.

"Thankies." Marley said to the girls.

"Can I go next?" Ali asked.

"Sure." Sammy answered before Ali began to speak.

"The AB/DL lifestyle and marriage between me and Jay has been perfection. It's heaven on earth as he is the one for me, I found the guy that I've been looking for." Ali said to the girls.

"Awww!" The girls said back.

"Well also he's like a stud in bed when we wear them." Ali said to them.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Ali.

"What diapey or in ths case nappy are you wearing tonight Ali?" Sammy asked her.

"I am wearing my ABU PeekABU Nappy with a Kitten Pattern on it." Ali answered Sammy.

"Adorable." They said to her.

"Thankies." Ali said to the girls.

"You don't mind me bringing my nebulizer, my medical bag, and my teddy bear Mr. Yum-Yum do you?" Ali asked the girls.

"We don't mind at all." The girls said to her.

"I also brought a movie that we can watch either before or after the orgy. I brought "The Lion King" on VHS so we can feel very nostalgic like we did at Disney World." Ali said to the girls.

"Oooh!" They said to her.

"Yeah." Ali said to the girls.

"Now, who is next?" Sammy asked.

"We are." Gwen and Courtney answered as they began to talk.

"The AB/DL lifestyle is going amazing for me and my princess." Gwen said as Courtney blushed a bit before she was next to speak.

"I couldn't agree more, plus Trent is a part of the family now." Courtney said also.

"For real?!" Everyone except Gwen asked.

"Yup." Gwen and Courtney answered them.

"When did this happen?" Bridgette asked them.

"During Christmas, as Trent moved in two days after Christmas." Gwen answered Bridgette.

"We let him move in because he helped me and Gwenny with making Maybelle, Brady, and Lita so he is the biological father so Gwen and I thought that it would be fair that Trent be a big part of their lives." Courtney explained to them.

"Awwww...!" The girls said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Is that like what happened on Friends?" Ali asked them.

"Yeah. But we did it better." Gwen and Courtney answered Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said to them.

"How often do you two, and Trent have diapey threesomes?" Sammy asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Not a lot." Gwen answered Sammy before Courtney began to speak.

"Sometimes, but not a lot." Courtney said to Sammy as well.

"Oh! Okay then, so what diapey are you two wearing?" Sammy asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Well..." Gwen and Courtney said before Courtney began to speak.

"Gwenny, why don't you go first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as she cleared her throat.

"I am currently wearing a Gothic version of my princess's Rearz Pink Princess Diapey but it's in Midnight blue instead of pink." Gwen said to Sammy.

"Cute." Sammy said to Gwen.

"Totes." The rest of the girls except for Gwen said in agreement.

"Well, I agree with you all and thankies." Gwen said to the girls.

"Besides, my Gwenny has been wearing that version of my diapey a lot more often." Courtney said.

"Oooh!" The girls said before Courtney continued.

"I am also wearing my Rearz Pink Princess diapey as it is Pink unlike my Gwenny's which is in Midnight blue." Courtney said to the girls.

"No offense sweetie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're fine babe." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Cute as well." Sammy said to Courtney.

"Totes." The girls said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to the girls.

"Who wants to go next?" Sammy asked the girls.

"Me, please." Zoey said to Sammy.

"Go ahead." Sammy said to Zoey.

"Okies, well the AB/DL lifestyle is going just perfect for me and Mike. We both both wuv it so much, we even wuv it when we have diapey sex in bed." Zoey said to the girls.

"Sweet!" They said to her.

"Plus, I am wearing my ABU Lavender Diapey with flowers on them." Zoey said to the girls as well.

"Cute." The girls said to her.

"Thankies." Zoey said to them.

"Who shall be next?" Sammy asked.

"I shall be next." Dawn said before she began to talk.

"The lifestyle is going wonderful for me and Justin. We both wuv wearing them all the time, it makes me feel like my young self again." Dawn said to the girls.

"Aww." The girls said to Dawn.

"What diapey are you wearing Dawn?" Sammy asked her.

"I am wearing a combination of the ABU Little Pawz Diapey with the Rearz Safari Diapey as I also have animals and aura colors as the pattern." Dawn said to the girls.

"Adorable." The girls said to Dawn.

"Thankies." Dawn said before Ella raised her hand.

"May I go next please?" Ella asked Sammy.

"Sure." Sammy answered Ella.

"Thankies." Ella thanked Sammy.

"You're welcome." Sammy said before Ella began to speak.

"Well... so far I'm loving the AB/DL lifestyle! I wuv wearing them all the time! It makes me feel like myself when I was young." Ella said to the girls.

"Sweet." The girls said to Ella.

"So... anyone special in your life Ella?" Gwen asked Ella.

"Sadly, I have not found my Prince Charming... all of them were disgusted with the fact that I'm doing the AB/DL lifestyle." Ella answered Gwen.

"You want me to set these guys straight?" Ali asked Ella.

"No. No thank you Ali." Ella answered Ali before she continued.

"But no worries girls... I am doing perfectly well." Ella finished her answer to Gwen's question.

"Ella, wait. How about my friend from High School that went to Houston University?" Marley said to Ella.

"What's his name?" Ella asked her.

"His name is Matt Ireland, he lived across the hall from me at the Co-Ed dorm in Houston, University... he majored in Theatre, and minored in Journalism." Marley answered Ella.

"What is he like?" Ella asked her.

"He is a smart dude, talented actor, nice guy with a great personality, 6 feet 3 inches tall, 220 Pounds, has 6-pack abs, caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes." Marley said to Ella as the rest of the girls looked on in surprise.

"What?" Marley asked them.

"How did you know all of that?" Shawnie asked her.

"We ran into each other as he was working out one day at the gym after class ended and I used the treadmill while he used the weights, I didn't have a crush for him because I was still getting over the breakup that I went through wth Shane." Marley answered Shawnie.

"Oh. Sorry girl." Shawnie said back to Marley.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to bring the party down." Marley said to the girls.

"You didn't do that, anyway tell me more about this Matt guy." Ella said to Marley.

"Sure, well... he also is into the AB/DL lifestyle and loves Disney musicals, and loves girls love him just the way he is." Marley said to Ella.

"Just give him a call sometime tomorrow. He's on break from a play that just wrapped up." Marley said to Ella, before she gave Ella his phone number.

"Oh! Thankies Marley." Ella said before she and Marley hugged.

"No problem." Marley said to Ella.

"Where were we... oh yeah!" Sammy said before she returned her focus onto Ella.

"Ella, what diapey are you wearing?" Sammy asked Ella.

"Well, I am wearing the same Diapey as Queen Courtney the Rearz Princess diapey. But it also has some cute animal designs." Ella said to Sammy and the girls as Courtney shared a soft blush.

"Aww, please stop. You're making me blush." Courtney said to Ella.

"Thankies Queen Courtney." Ella said to Courtney who shared another blush.

"And I thought I was the only one that makes you blush." Gwen said to Courtney as everyone shared a laugh.

"Hahahahahahaha...!" The girls laughed until they finished.

"Gwenny, that was pretty funny." Courtney said to Gwen as she and Gwen kissed.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome, and you do make me blush." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said before they shared another kiss.

"Who is next?" Sammy asked everyone.

"How about me." Jasmine said in response.

"Cool! Go ahead." Sammy said before Jasmine began to speak.

"Well so far, Shawn and I wuv the AB/DL lifestyle so much! We wear them all the time and it makes me feel like I am a little Koala again." Jasmine said to the girls.

"Aww, that is sweet." Sammy said to Jasmine.

"Thankies." Jasmine said to Sammy as they hugged.

"Jasmine, what nappy are you wearing?" Sammy asked her.

"Well it's cute, it reminds me of the jungle but I am wearing a customized Rearz Safari nappy with the normal pattern but with some animals from Australia, and the Australian flag on the front of the taping of the nappy as well." Jasmine answered Sammy while explaining her diaper to the girls.

"Oooh!" The girls said to Jasmine.

"Wanna know the names of the animals on my nappy?" Jasmine asked the girls.

"Hmmmm... sure." Sammy answered Jasmine.

"Yes, please." The rest of the girls said to Jasmine.

"Thankies." Jasmine said to the girls before she began.

"Well, their names are Griffin the Lion, Zack the Zebra, Alex the Monkey, Marty the Giraffe, Johnny the Parrot, Joey the Kangaroo, and Rebekah the Koala." Jasmine said to the girls.

"Oooh! Cute!" The girls said to Jasmine.

"Thankies." Jasmine said to the girls.

"Who is next?" Sammy asked.

"Me." Sky answered Sammy.

"Go ahead Sky." Sammy said to Sky before she began to speak.

"The AB/DL lifestyle has been wonderful for me and Dave, he's come along way since Pahkitew Island and he showed his maturity during AB/DL house but he is still cute in them and we wuv doing it in bed with them on." Sky said to the girls.

"Awwwww...!" The girls said to Sky.

"So Sky, what diapey are you wearing?" Sammy asked Sky.

"I am wearing the ABU Cushies with an Olympic pattern." Sky answered Sammy.

"Cute." The girls said to Sky.

"Who's next?" Sammy asked.

"I am." Scarlett answered Sammy.

"Of course, you may begin." Sammy said to Scarlett.

"Thankies, anyway... the AB/DL lifestyle has been wonderful for me and Duncan. We wuv wearing them all the time it feels great for Duncan and myself, even though we're wearing clothes over the diapeys we are still wearing them. Plus, we wuv having sex in them." Scarlett said to the girls.

"Awwww...! and Oooooooh...!" The girls said to her.

"What diapey are you wearing tonight Scarlett?" Sammy asked her.

"I am wearing the ABU Space diapey because they are cute, and they make me feel like a genius." Scarlett answered Sammy.

"Who's next?" Sammy asked them.

"I am." Bridgette said to Sammy.

"Okies." Sammy said to Bridgette before she began speak.

"The AB/DL lifestyle is just going swell for me and Geoff! Like you all, we just wuv wearing these diapeys all the time even when we make love." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said in agreement with Bridgette.

"Your diapey?" Sammy asked Bridgette.

"I'm wearing the ABU Cushies with an ocean pattern that has fish, and dolphins on them." Bridgette answered Sammy while explaining to the girls as well.

"Cute!" They said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Who would like to be next?" Sammy asked.

"I would like to go next." Shawnie answered Sammy.

"Go ahead LeShawna, sorry I mean Shawnie." Sammy said to her.

"It's okay. I go by either name." Shawnie said before she began to speak.

"The AB/DL lifestyle for me and Harold is going awesome! Everything we do with these diapeys makes it sexier and more fun!" Shawnie said to the girls.

"Cool." The girls said to Shawnie.

"What about your diapey?" Sammy asked Shawnie.

"Well, my diapey is a Bambino Classico with a Casino pattern." Shawnie answered Sammy.

"Cool!" The girls said to her.

"Thankies." Shawnie said to them.

"Who's next?" Sammy asked before Carrie raised her hand.

"I am." Carrie said to Sammy.

"Go ahead." Sammy said to Carrie who began to speak.

"The AB/DL lifestyle is going amazing for me and Devin! We just wuv wearing these diapeys and having sex with them... it's super hawt!" Carrie said to the girls.

"Totes!" The girls said to Carrie.

"What is your diapey?" Sammy asked Carrie.

"The ABU Kiddos." Carrie answered Sammy.

"Cool." The girls said to Carrie.

"Our turn." Emma and Kitty said to Sammy.

"I'm going first." Emma said to Sammy before she began to speak.

"Noah and I wuv the lifestyle, we can't stop wearing these diapeys! And the sex is always hawt." Emma said to the girls.

"We know, hehehe..." The girls said before they shared a giggle.

"What is your diapey Emma?" Sammy asked Emma.

"Mine is a ABU PeekABU Diapey with a Lawyer pattern." Emma answered Sammy.

"Cool!" The girls said to Emma.

"Thankies." Emma said to the girls.

"My turn." Kitty said before she began to talk to the girls.

"I just wuv this lifestyle so much! Mickey and I wuv wearing the diapeys so much and he can be such a lover in bed! I even made him feel more confident in himself again." Kitty said to the girls.

"How sweet." The girls said to Kitty.

"What is your diapey Kitty?" Sammy asked.

"Mine is the ABU Cushies diapey with an Emoji pattern." Kitty answered Sammy and explained to the girls like all of the girls have said so far.

"Cute!" The girls said to Kitty.

"Thankies girls." Kitty said to them.

"Who's left?" Sammy asked.

"I am." Dakota said before she began to speak.

"This lifestyle is the best! It changed my life for the better! Thanks to Hunter, I'm also a model." Dakota said to the girls as most of the girls already knew about it but a few didn't know.

"Awesome!" The girls said to Dakota.

"How's Sam?" Zoey asked Dakota.

"He is doing so awesome, he still wuvs wearing the diapeys, it helps him focus and relax while he's playing and testing out new videogames, plus we wuv having sex in them." Dakota said to the girls.

"Ooooh!" The girls said to Dakota.

"What is your diapey Dakota?" Sammy asked Dakota.

"My diapey is a ABU Cushies diapey with a Hollywood Pattern but the color is in Cerise Pink." Dakota answered Sammy.

"Cool!" The girls said to Dakota.

"Well, I am last." Sammy said to the girls before she began to speak.

"Topher and I wuv the AB/DL lifestyle so much! It makes me feel happy again, it makes me feel so sexy, and it helps me relax." Sammy said to the girls.

"It doesn't give you bad memories of when we were kids... right?" Amy asked Sammy who sighed.

"Right. It even lead for Amy to leave cheerleading camp to visit me, me and my twin sister reconciling, us being really close as sisters for the first time in years, Amy starting the AB/DL lifestyle, her being a part of Total Drama Babies, her meeting Shane, and more." Sammy answered Amy and said to the rest of the girls.

"Totes sis." Amy said as she and Sammy hugged.

"Awwww...!" The girls said as they admired the hug that Amy and Sammy had.

"Anyway... my diapey is the same one as Amy's it is a ABU Super Dry Kids diapey with a Toronto Agronauts logo on it for when we were cheerleaders on the team." Sammy said to the girls.

"That's right." Amy said to the girls as well.

"Oooooh...!" The girls said to Sammy and Amy.

"What happened?" The girls asked the twins.

"Well, after one of the cheerleaders saw us in the locker room during one of our diapey changeys after practice that cheerleader told on us and we got kicked off the squad and fired." Sammy said to the girls who gasped.

"What?! You should sue them! That is discrimination!" Courtney said to Sammy and Amy.

"Thankies for offering but no thankies, it's not worth it they were jerks to us." Amy and Sammy said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to the twins.

"Anyway like I was saying... my diapey is exactly like my sisters." Sammy said to the girls.

"Awww...!" The girls said to Sammy.

"Before we move on... how about we put on a movie?" Ali asked the girls.

"What do you have in mind?" Sammy asked Ali.

"I know y'all saw it once when we were in Disney World but I'm in the light for something fun and I'm thinking about The Lion King." Ali answered Sammy.

"If that's cool with any of you?" Ali asked the girls.

"Of course it's cool with us Ali." Sammy answered Ali.

"Awesome!" Ali put it on as everyone began to watch the movie until it ended.

"That was a lot of fun." Marley said to Ali.

"Thanks bestie." Ali said as she and Marley hugged.

"Yeah, thanks for picking that movie out." Sammy said to Ali.

"Anytime Sammy." Ali said to Sammy.

"Now, I have a question for you girls... do any of you girls feel horny?" Sammy asked them.

"Yes... so very horny." The girls answered Sammy.

"Me too! Anyone ready for some sexy diapey fun?" Sammy said in response before she asked the girls.

"Yes!" The girls answered with glee.

"I just want one thing. I just want one person at a time with me... I have nothing against threesomes, but I just want one person at a time with me." Sammy said to the girls.

"Okies, deal!" The girls said to her.

"Thankies, now my sister Amy is first!" Sammy said to the girls.

"Yes!" Amy said.

"So sis, let's get to it." Sammy said to Amy.

"Okies." Amy said as they got up and headed upstairs and headed to Sammy and Topher's bedroom.

"Can we film it?" Amy asked her sister.

"Sure!" Sammy said as she grabbed her video camera and pressed record as the filming began.

"Hello there everyone! It's me, Sammy Mahon Lawrence! Tonight, I am hosting my very own Diapey Sleepover! Here's my sweet twin sister, Amy Mahon Taylor." Sammy introduced herself as she introduced her twin sister.

"Hey everyone, my sweet twin sister Sammy invited me, but she also invited 16 other women over for this sleepover, she invited Ali, Bridgette, Carrie, Courtney, Dawn, Dakota, Ella, Emma, Gwen, Jasmine, Marley, Scarlett, Shawnie, Sky, and Zoey over to this fun sleepover." Amy said to the camera.

"That's right." Sammy said to Amy as well.

"Now, let's get it on Sammy." Amy said to Sammy.

"Okies Amy." Sammy said as they kissed softly to start it off.

"Mmm!" They moaned softly as they softly began to makeout until Amy pushed Sammy onto the bed.

"This is going to be fun and hawt." Amy said to her twin sister.

"Totes." Sammy said as they resumed kissing and making out while they also began to rub each other's diapered pussies hard.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept at it, they also enjoyed making out and pleasuring each other's diapered areas while they kept at it until both girls had a really sexy idea to spice things up.

"Amy, I have an idea to make it more fun yet sexier at the same time." Sammy said to Amy.

"Me too Sammy." Amy said to Sammy as well.

"We should mutually masturbate in our diapeys!" Amy and Sammy said to each other as they gasped after the revelation.

"We think alike, huh Sammy?" Amy asked Sammy.

"Yup! Let's do it." Sammy answered Amy as they laid on their backs on her bed and they began to pleasure each other's diapered crotches.

"Ohhhh!" Amy moaned with glee, joy, and pleasure.

"So good!" Sammy shouted as she was enjoying it also before they resumed kissing each other again as they rubbed their diapered pussies even harder.

"Mmmmmm! So good sis!" The twins said to each other as they kept at it as they were about to climax but Sammy stopped with Amy looking on in confusion.

"Sis, why did you stop?" Amy asked Sammy.

"I want to scissors with you Amy." Sammy answered Amy.

"Okies, sounds like fun." Amy said back as they spread their legs and began to scissors each other's diapered areas.

"Oh yes! Hawder! Scissor me hawder sis!" The twins said to each other while also they were glazing each other's breasts together.

"You're so hawt Sammy!" Amy said to Sammy.

"Thankies, you too Amy!" Sammy said to Amy in response.

"This is so much better then last time! Totes!" The twins said to each other and they agreed as they kept at it as the twins start to talk to the video camera.

"Even though we're married, and we're mothers." Amy said before Sammy was next.

"And even though we are twin sisters..." Sammy said to the camera.

"We still wuv having fun with each other, whether when it's having diapey play-dates, having diapey sex with our husbands in a fun foursome, or with each other, we still wuv having fun!" Amy and Sammy said as they kept at it and they went harder and harder until it was finally time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD SIS!" The twins shouted with pleasure, fun, glee, joy, ecstasy, and more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The twins moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard in their diapers as they panted, smiled and even shared a laugh with each other.

"That was so much fun Sammy." Amy said to Sammy.

"Agreed." Sammy said in agreement.

"But it was also so sexy." Amy said to Sammy.

"I agree." Sammy said in agreement once more as she and Amy hugged.

"Look, if you want we can lay off the incest." Amy said to Sammy.

"Thankies sis, it's not because I'm not having fun and because it's not fun because it is fun. But it is because it's creepy and the kids are getting older now so we need to quit the incest but it does not mean that we can't stop having the playdates every week." Sammy said to Amy.

"Well, sis that sounds good to me." Amy said as they hugged.

"After tonight we'll never do incest again." Sammy and Amy said to each other.

"I gotta go." Amy said to Sammy.

"Okies bye-bye Amy." Sammy said to Amy.

"Bye." Amy said as she left.

"Who is next?" Sammy said to the camera.

"Here I am." Kitty said to Sammy.

"Yay! Kitty, let's do this." Sammy said to Kitty as they hugged.

"Wait, do you wanna take a selfie?" Kitty asked Sammy.

"Sure." Sammy answered as she and Kitty took a selfie before they started kissing.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned softly before Sammy smacked Kitty's diapered ass.

"Ooh! Playful?" Kitty said and asked Sammy.

"Hehehehe..." Sammy said before she pushed Kitty onto the bed.

"Whoa!" Kitty shouted as she landed on the bed.

"It's time for us to play with toys." Sammy said as she grabbed a gigantic double dildo.

"Oooh! I wuv where this is going!" Kitty said to Sammy as they began to use it on each other's diapered areas.

"Oh yeah, you wuv that, don't you?" Sammy asked Kitty.

"Yes! Oh god, so good!" Kitty answered with ecstasy.

"Good!" Sammy said before she decided to take control and use the dildo to fuck Kitty hard with it.

"Mmm!" Sammy moaned softly.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Kitty moaned as well.

"Shit Sammy! That feels so good!" Kitty shouted with more glee.

"Totes!" Sammy said to Kitty as she went faster and harder with herself and Kitty, meanwhile downstairs the other girls were enjoying themselves by rubbing each other's diapered areas to keep themselves horny but also keep themselves busy.

"Ohhh...! So good!" The girls moaned and said as they enjoyed it very much.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Sammy and Kitty kept at it until it was time.

"Sammy! I'm gonna Cumsies so hawd!" Kitty said to Sammy.

"Me too Kitty!" Sammy said to Kitty as they kept at it until it started.

"Ahhhh!" They moaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard then they stopped as they smiled before they kissed.

"That was hawt and fun." Kitty said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said in agreement before Kitty left and her older sister Emma arrived.

"Hey there." Emma said to Sammy.

"Hey Emma." Sammy said to Emma.

"Your sister was sexy." Sammy said to her.

"Thanks but it is my turn now." Emma said before they started making out.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They moaned during their makeout session until Emma pushed Sammy onto the bed, then Emma kissed Sammy harder.

"My baby sister no pun intended can be very submissive but not me." Emma said to Sammy.

"Really?" Sammy asked Emma who then nodded.

"Show me then, please." Sammy said to Emma.

"With pleasure." Emma said to Sammy.

"What did you mean by "No pun intended" when you mentioned Kitty as your "Baby sister?" Sammy asked Emma out of curiosity.

"I mean that she is my baby sister, I am older than her and that we are doing and loving the AB/DL lifestyle." Emma answered Sammy for clarification.

"Cool." Sammy said to Emma.

"Now let's do it." Emma said to Sammy.

"Okies." Sammy said as Emma began to pleasure Sammy's diapered pussy.

"Ohhhh! So good!" Sammy moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"Wuv that Sammy?" Emma asked Sammy.

"Yes!" Sammy answered Emma.

"You want me to fuck your pussy hawd?" Emma asked Sammy very seductively.

"Yeah!" Sammy answered Emma who then grabbed a black strap-on dildo with a baba that was 11 inches and 2 inches thick as she placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked Sammy.

"Absolutely, that baba is huge!" Sammy answered Emma and said to her.

"Thankies. Now suck on it!" Emma said to Sammy.

"Okies." Sammy said to Emma as she began to suck on Emma's baba while Emma had a sexy smirk on her face.

"Like that? You like scking on my big baba?" Emma asked Sammy.

"Mmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled before she stopped.

"Yes." Sammy answered Emma.

"Good!" Emma said before Sammy resumed sucking her baba as Emma started face fucking Sammy hard.

"Mmm! So good." Emma moaned and said with such pride in her voice.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled as Emma was enjoying it as she kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Emma shouted before she was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHH...!" Emma moaned as she climaxed inside of Sammy's mouth as Sammy swallowed her milky.

"That was yummy." Sammy said to Emma.

"Good." Emma said to Sammy who laid down on the bed.

"Now fuck my pussy hawd! Like how I fucked your sexy sister." Sammy said to Emma with a sedutive tone.

"With pleasure Sammy." Emma said with a seductive voice as she began to pound Sammy's diapered area.

"Ohhhh...! OH YEAH!" Emma and Sammy moaned with pleasure.

Emma pounded Sammy's diapered pussy hard while squeezing her balloons hard.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck me hawder! Fuck me like my hubby Topher!" Sammy said to Emma.

"Okies then." Emma said as she went harder.

"OHHHHHHHH...! I WUV THIS SO MUCH!" Sammy moaned and shouted with such pleasure and glee until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Emma and Sammy shouted as they hugged and kissed.

"That was fun." Sammy said to Emma.

"I agree." Emma said as she left, then Sammy had a moment to herself before she began to pee in her diaper.

"Ohhhh...! Much better." Sammy said as she changed out of her diaper and got another fresh ABU Super Dry Kids diaper and put it on.

"That feels so much better." Sammy said to herself before Dawn arrived.

"Hello Sammy." Dawn said to Sammy.

"Hey Dawn." Sammy said to Dawn before they hugged.

"Are you ready?" Sammy asked Dawn.

"Always." Dawn answered Sammy.

"Awesome! Let's do this." Sammy said to Dawn as they began to makeout hard while they were rubbing each other's diapered asses while they were also tongue kissing as well.

"Mmmm! So good." They moaned and said to each other before Sammy squeezed Dawn's diapered ass.

"Mmm! Like my ass Sammy?" Dawn asked her.

"Yes." Sammy answered Dawn.

"Well... what do you want to do?" Dawn asked her.

"What does your aura think?" Sammy asked Dawn making her giggle.

"Hmmm..." Dawn said as she pondered and thought about it for a second until she got an idea.

"Do you want to use a double dildo and fuck each other's asses?" Dawn asked Sammy.

"Yup." Sammy answered Dawn.

"Okies then." Dawn said as she grabbed her sleeping bag, and grabbed a double dildo as it was a special kind of double dildo which was huge but it was also made out of wood as Sammy gasped.

"What kind of double dildo is that?" Sammy asked Dawn.

"Sammy this is my wood double-dildo, it makes you feel like you're getting fucked by a real hawd baba." Dawn answered Sammy.

"Ooooh! Will it... hurt a lot?" Sammy responded with a question.

"No worries, I tried it out a lot, it feels really good on my diapey ass and on my diapey pussy." Dawn answered Sammy.

"What kind of tree was this dildo made out of?" Sammy asked Dawn.

"This was made out of a redwood tree, and my aura told me that this toy will be the best one you will ever try out in your life." Dawn answered Sammy.

"Ooooh! Well let's get to it then! Let's use it on our diapey asses!" Sammy said to Dawn.

"Okies then." Dawn said to Sammy as they got down on their back on the bed, and placed Dawn's wooden double dildo into their asses.

"Oh my God!" Sammy shouted with a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Feels good, right?" Dawn asked Sammy.

"A little, but let's do it." Sammy answered Dawn.

"Okies." Dawn said as she and Sammy began to use the wooden dildo on their diapered asses.

"Oh yes!" They both shouted with pleasure and glee as they went harder, fucking each other's diapered asses while also they rubbed each other's diapered pussies.

"So good!" Sammy said to Dawn with joy.

"Totes!" Dawn said in agreement as they kept at it while they enjoyed it.

"Ahhhh! So good!" Dawn moaned and shouted.

"How does it fee, Sammy?" Dawn asked Sammy.

"Amazing! So hawt!" Sammy answered Dawn as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Dawn shouted.

"Me too!" Sammy shouted back.

"Ahhhhhh!" They both moaned as they exploded hard as they panted and shared a kiss.

"Do you want to use this on our diapey pussies?" Dawn asked Sammy.

"Sure!" Sammy answered Dawn as they placed the wooden dildo into their diapered pussies and started to scissors the wooden dildo onto their diapered pussies.

"OH MY GOD!" Dawn and Sammy shouted as they fucked each other's diapered pussies harder and harder.

"So good!" Dawn shouted at Sammy.

"Totes!" Sammy shouted back in agreement before she kissed Dawn hard.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy moaned during the kiss.

"Mmm! You're so hawt!" Dawn moaned softly and said to Sammy.

"Thankies! So are you!" Sammy said before she and Dawn kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies! HERE IT CUMS!" They shouted before they began to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they exploded hard all over their diapered areas, and over the wooden dildo, as they panted, hugged, and kissed.

"That was so awesome! Best toy I have ever played with!" Sammy said to Dawn.

"I told you, and totes." Dawn said before she got up and left the room as Carrie arrived.

"Hello Sammy." Carrie said to Sammy.

"Hey Carrie! Are you ready for some fun?" Sammy asked Carrie.

"Always." Carrie answered Sammy before the two began kissing each other on the lips softly.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They moaned before they both kissed each other harder while rubbing each other's diapered pussies slowly.

"Mmmm! So soft!" They moaned and said while they were making out.

"So, Carrie... what do you want to do first?" Sammy asked Carrie.

"I don't know actually, hehehe." Carrie answered Sammy with a chuckle as they stopped.

"That's okay, how come?" Sammy said and asked Carrie.

"This is my first ever sleepover." Carrie answered Sammy who gasped.

"Really?" Sammy asked Carrie who nodded.

"Yup." Carrie answered Sammy.

"You know... how about we do some scissoring." Sammy said to Carrie.

"Ohhhh! Okies then." Carrie said to Sammy as they got on the bed and began to scissors each other's diapered pussies.

"Ohhh! You're so soft! Thankies!" They moaned and said to each other.

"What do you think of your first sleepover Carrie?" Sammy asked Carrie.

"So far... I'm loving it so much." Carrie said to Sammy.

"That is so awesome!" Sammy said to her.

"Thankies! Keep scissoring with me!" Carrie said to Sammy as well.

"Beg." Sammy said with control and seduction.

"Okies." Carrie said before she began to beg.

"Sammy, please! Wub my diapey pussy hawder! Scissors me like a goddess!" Carrie begged Sammy making her blush.

"Good, but thankies!" Sammy said as they kept at it while they were enjoying it so much until they were about to explode.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES SO HAWD!" Carrie shouted at Sammy.

"ME TOO!" Sammy shouted at Carrie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed so hard in their diapers as they kissed, hugged, and panted.

"Wanna pee in your diapey with me?" Sammy asked Carrie.

"Sure." Carrie answered Sammy as they began to pee in their diapers until their diapers were full.

"Much better." They said as Sammy began to change Carrie's diaper.

"So, how was it?" Sammy asked Carrie.

"Amazing and so hawt!" Carrie answered Sammy.

"How was I?" Carrie asked Sammy who changed Carrie out of her wet ABU Kiddos diaper and got a fresh ABU Kiddos diaper out for Carrie as Sammy put it on her.

"You were great." Sammy answered Carrie.

"Thankies." Carrie said as she changed Sammy's diaper out of the wet one and got a fresh one out as it was another ABU Super Dry Kids diaper for Sammy.

"You are welcome." Sammy said before she put it on, then they hugged.

"I cannot wait for the next sleepover." Carrie said to Sammy.

"Cool! Bye." Sammy said to Carrie.

"Bye-bye." Carrie said back as she left, then Bridgette came in.

"Hey Sammy! I'm here." Bridgette said to Sammy.

"Hey Bridgette." Sammy said as they hugged.

"Seems like everyone is having a lot of fun." Bridgette said to Sammy.

"Yup! Now come here." Sammy said to Bridgette.

"Okies." Bridgette said as she and Sammy wasted no time and kissed.

"Mm!" They moaned softly during the kiss.

"Mmmmm...!" They kept moaning as it lead to the very hot blonde ladies to do the 69 to each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmmm...! So good!" Bridgette and Sammy moaned and said to each other complimenting each other's very wet, and tasty diapered pussies as the two diaper girls licked and sucked each other's diapered coochies while also fingering each other hard.

"Mmm! You're so hawt! Thankies!" They moaned heavenly while they spoke to each other.

"Mmmmmm...! You're so yummy!" They said to each other as well as they kept licking, sucking, and fingering each other's diapered pussies until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Sammy!" Bridgette shouted at Sammy.

"Me too!" Sammy said before she had an idea.

"Let's do some sexy scissoring action!" Sammy said to Bridgette also.

"Okies." Bridgette said as she and Sammy started to scissor each other hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Sammy moaned in delight.

"Hawder! Scissor me hawder!" Bridgette shouted with glee.

"Okies Bwidgey!" Sammy shouted at Bridgette as they went harder.

"Mmmm...! You're so hawt!" They moaned and shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Bridgette and Sammy shouted as they were gonna explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard all over their diapers.

"So good." Sammy said to Bridgette.

"Totes." Bridgette said to Sammy agreement as they kissed then they hugged as Bridgette left as Gwen arrived.

"Here I am! One half of the Diapey Queens!" Gwen said to Sammy.

"Yay!" Sammy cheered with glee.

"What shall we do tonight?" Gwen asked Sammy.

"How about you fuck me, then I fuck you." Sammy answered Gwen.

"I wuv that idea. But before we do that... I forgot something." Gwen said to Sammy.

"Okies then. Go get whatever you left." Sammy said to Gwen.

"Will do." Gwen said as she left Sammy's room to get her Tiara, and her midnight blue strap-on dildo which had a 12 inch baba with it as she placed the tiara on and placed the strap-on dildo over her diaper.

"Are you ready for some royal pleasure at the hands of one half of the Diapey Queens?" Gwen asked in a seductive manner as Sammy was rubbing her diapered area.

"I sure am... 'Your Royal Sexiness'." Sammy said which made Gwen blush a bit as she was turned on by the name.

"Ooooh...! I wuv it!" Gwen said to Sammy.

"Thankies, your highness." Sammy said to Gwen.

"Now suck my hawd scepter!" Gwen commanded Sammy to suck her hard baba.

"Yes, your highness. Sammy said before she started sucking Gwen's baba hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Sammy muffled and moaned.

"Oh yeah! Good little baby, suck my scepter hawder, and I'll reward you with a nice, hawd fucky." Gwen said to Sammy.

"Mmmm!" Sammy muffled as she stopped to respond back.

"Okies." Sammy said before she resumed sucking but went harder.

"Mmmmm...!" Sammy moaned and muffled as Gwen was enjoying it while having a sexy yet evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah... that is a good girl." Gwen said before she grabbed her face and started fucking her mouth hard.

"Mmm!" Sammy muffled and moaned as she was deepthroating and deepdrooling it as a result of Gwen's baba going hard.

"Oh yeah! This is so satisfying for one half of the Diapey Queens!" Gwen said as Sammy kept sucking on her scepter until it was time.

"Here it comes! Ahhhhhh...! Oh!" Gwen said, moaned and gasped as she climaxed very hard inside of Sammy's mouth.

"Ohhhh!" Gwen moaned as she was satisfied with the result of that sexy blowjob.

"Mmmm!" Sammy muffled as she swallowed all of Gwen's Cumsies.

"Yummy!" Sammy said to Gwen.

"Thankies... now! What position you want me to fuck you hawd?" Gwen said before she asked Sammy.

"Doggy style your sexiness." Sammy answered Gwen.

"Perfect." Gwen said before she started to fuck Sammy Doggy style.

"Oh yes! Fuck me hawder! Your Royal Sexiness!" Sammy shouted at Gwen.

"Beg for it! At once!" Gwen demanded Sammy to beg.

"Yes your sexiness!" Sammy said before she began to beg.

"Keep fucking me your sexy majesty!" Sammy begged at Gwen who had a sexy and evil smirk as she was smiling throughout the whole thing.

"It will do Sammy!" Gwen said before she started ramming Sammy's diapered pussy hard and rough.

"You like that?!" Gwen asked Sammy.

"I wuv it! Pound my diapey pussy Hawder! Make me Cumsies super hawd!" Sammy answered Gwen.

"With pleasure." Gwen said as she went harder.

"Keep moaning." Gwen said to Sammy.

"Ohhhhh...! Okiiiiieeeeees...!" Sammy said in response while she was moaning in glee as Gwen kept at it until it was time.

"Oh yes! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted gleefully as she was about to explode.

"Me too! Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Fuck my diapey Hawder pwease!" Sammy said as well before she begged Gwen to keep going.

"Okies then!" Gwen said as she went harder until it was finally time.

"OHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they exploded hard as they panted and kissed.

"Now, it's your turn to fuck one of the Queens." Gwen said to Sammy.

"Yes!" Sammy said before Gwen took off her strap-on dildo as Sammy grabbed and placed a strap on with a red 10 inches baba over her diaper while Gwen gapsed in surprise.

"Ooooh! Looks very tasty." Gwen said to Sammy.

"Thankies, now suck it, my Queen." Sammy said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she started to suck on Sammy's baba.

"Mmmm...!" Gwen muffled and moaned as Sammy had a very happy, sexy, yet evil smirk on her face.

"Mmmm! So good! You suck so perfectly your sexy highness." Sammy moaned and said to Gwen.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned before she stopped.

"Thankies!" Gwen said before she resumed as she went harder.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Sammy maoned and shouted as she grabbed Gwen's head and soon fucked her face and mouth hard)

"Oh yes! Suck my baba Hawder, Queen Gwen!" Sammy shouted at Gwen.

"Mmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she also started to rub her diapered pussy as well as she was turned on as well.

"Mmmmm...! MMMMMM...!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she kept sucking until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna Cumsies!" Sammy moaned and shouted at Gwen.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned as she stopped to respond.

"Me too!" Sammy fucked Gwen's head even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as it was finally time.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes!" Sammy climaxed hard all over Gwen's face and mouth while Gwen exploded inside of her diaper.

"Oh yes." Sammy said to Gwen who swallowed her milky.

"Mmm! That was hot!" Gwen moaned softly and said to Sammy.

"Thankies, your highness." Sammy said to Gwen.

"Almost as good as my wife. Now fuck me hawd!" Gwen said to Sammy as she bent over wanting Sammy to fuck her doggy style.

"Of course your highness." Sammy said as she began to fuck Gwen hard.

"Oh yeah! Keep fucking the Queen Sammy!" Gwen shouted at Sammy.

"Yes, your Royal Sexiness!" Sammy soon increased and started pounding Gwen like a Queen.

"Oh yes!" Sammy shouted with pleasure.

"OH MY GOD! YES! Fuck me hawder! Make me scream in absolute pleasure!" Gwen shouted and begged Sammy to pound her very hard.

"Of course Queen Gwenny!" Sammy said before she went harder and harder, making Gwen scream with pleasure.

"Ohhhhh!" Sammy and Gwen while Sammy kept going until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Queen Gwen!" Sammy shouted at Gwen.

"Me too! Go for it!" Gwen shouted at Sammy.

"Yes your Royal Sexiness!" Sammy said as she went harder and harder until... it was time.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen and Sammy both moaned as they explode hard.

"Oh yeah." Sammy and Gwen said as they peed in their diapers.

"That is so nice... I get to pee with one half of the Diapey Queens." Sammy said before Gwen blushed and giggled.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Sammy.

"That was so much fun!" Sammy said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said before she and Sammy hugged, then they changed each other's diapers as Gwen got up and left, then Courtney arrived.

"Here I am, the other half of the Diapey Queens." Courtney said as she arrived.

"All hail Queen Courtney!" Sammy said as she bowed a bit making Courtney blush and giggle.

"Did my Queen Gwenny and you have fun?" Courtney asked Sammy.

"Yes, And I am even more excited for your turn, Your Royal Sexiness." Sammy answered Courtney before they kissed, began to makeout, and rubbed each other's diapered pussies and theor diapered asses.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as Courtney soon increased her pressure.

"I'm going to show you why I'm also The Diapey Queen." Courtney said to Sammy.

"I can't wait!" Sammy said before she kissed her back but harder.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned as they stopped making out Courtney left and grabbed her tiara, plus her huge purple strap on dildo with an 11 inch baba from her bag as she placed it over her diaper.

"Oooh!" Sammy said as she was enamored.

"Get down on your knees and suck my big scepter... now." Courtney said to Sammy.

"Yes, your highness." Sammy got down on her knees and licked and sucked Courtney's baba until she grabbed Sammy's hair and started fucking her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Sammy moaned and muffled in delight.

"I'm showing you that I am the Superior Diapey Queen!" Courtney showed a sexy yet evil smile on her face.

"I hope you enjoy this Samantha." Courtney seductively said as Sammy was blushing.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled while she kept blushing deeply as Courtney continued her rough face fucking while also grinning like a sexy but evil model.

"Oh yeah! Like that, Sammy?! I hope you do!" Courtney said before she increased her pace.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy moaned sweetly while rubbing her diapered area hard until it was close to the time to climax.

"I'm gonna cumsies so hawd!" Courtney shouted at Sammy.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy muffled a moan, meaning she was going to climax as well.

"Here it comes!" Courtney shouted before long... Courtney climaxed hard inside Sammy's mouth as she exploded all over her diapered area.

"Oh yes!" Courtney said before she pulled out then Sammy swallowed.

"Wow! You are the superior diapey Queen." Sammy said as she was impressed

"Thankies. Besides bowing to me wasn't needed." Courtney said to Sammy making her feel a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Sammy apologized to Courtney.

"No need to say sorry... but are you ready?" Courtney said before she asked Sammy.

"Yes! I'm ready to be fucked by another Queen." Sammy answered Courtney.

"Good... because this one is different... it is special." Courtney said before she took off her single strap-on dildo and placed on her double strap on dildo which had two eleven inch babas and the color was purple.

"Behold!" Courtney said to Sammy who gasped in shock and surprise.

"Oh... my... God!" Sammy said while she blushed.

"Yep. It is time for the best part of the royal pleasure... Double fuckys!" Courtney said to Sammy.

"Yay!" Sammy said as she bent over, then Courtney began to fuck Sammy.

"Oh my!" Sammy said as she was surprised with the amount of double pleasure.

"Hehehe, take it! My sexy princess!" Courtney chuckled, and told Sammy to take it.

"Yes, your Sexiness!" Sammy said before Courtney started pounding Sammy good and hard! Fucking both her diapered ass and diapered pussy.

"Oh yes! Mmmm! So good!" Sammy shouted, moaned, and complimented the double pleasure that Courtney was giving her.

"Thankies my Princess!" Courtney said to Sammy.

"What is the difference between Queen Gwenny and you when it comes to fuckys?" Sammy asked Courtney.

"Mmm! That's a good question, maybe the difference between my wifey Queen Gwenny and me is that I do it much rougher!" Courtney answered Sammy before she proved it by fucking Sammy even harder.

"Like this!" Courtney shouted at Sammy who was euphoric.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm! Fucking yes!" Sammy moaned and shouted with pleasure.

"But I'm married so we share how hawd ad how rough we fuck each other because we wuv each other." Courtney said to Sammy.

"I know! But your Royal Sexiness! Please, fuck me hawder!" Sammy said to Courtney.

"Beg for it, please." Courtney said to Sammy who started to beg.

"Queen Courtney, please fuck my diapey pussy and my diapey ass even hawder! Cumsies inside of me!" Sammy begged Courtney.

"That's better." Courtney said as she kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Sammy!" Courtney shouted at Sammy.

"Ohhh! Do it!" Sammy moaned and shouted back until Courtney and Sammy climaxed super hard.

"Ohhhhhh!" They both screamed and moaned passionately as they panted and kissed.

"You and Gwen were so awesome." Sammy said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said as she pulled out, took of the double strap-on dildo then they hugged each other as she left as Ella arrived.

"Hello Sammy." Ella said to Sammy.

"Hello Ella." Sammy said as they hugged and kissed.

"Are you ready for some fun?" Sammy asked Ella.

"Oh yes!" Ella answered Sammy as they began to makeout.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they also groped and rubbed their diapered asses.

"Mmm! So soft, Thankies!" They said to each other as Sammy soon took control.

"Oh my!" Ella said in surprise.

"Hehehe." Sammy giggled.

"Let me lick your pussy, Princess Ella." Sammy said to Ella.

"Okies, Princess Sammy." Ella said as Sammy got down onto her knees and she began to lick her area.

"Mmmmm...!" Sammy licked and sucked Ella's diapered pussy hard.

"Ohhh! Mmm! Sammy, you're so.. hawt!" Ella moaned and said to Sammy who stopped licking to respond back.

"Thankies, Ella!" Sammy said before she resumed licking and sucking her diapered pussy before she started fingering Ella's diapered pussy hard as well.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled as she enjoyed it.

"Oh my gosh! This feels so good!" Ella shouted with pleasure.

"Mmmmm...!" Sammy moaned as she stopped licking and sucking but kept fingering.

"I'm glad you're wuving it!" Sammy said before she went harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh! My god! Yes! Hawder! I beg of you!" Ella moaned and said before Sammy stopped licking but kept fingering and rubbing.

"Okies." Sammy said before she went harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies! HERE IT COMES!" Ella shouted before she exploded all over Sammy's face and mouth.

"Ahhhh... oh god, so fucking good." Ella moaned sotly before she commented on what just happened.

"Mmmm! So very sweet." Sammy moaned while she swallowed before she praised Ella's princess juice.

"Hehehe..." Ella giggled while she blushed as well.

"Ella... you can do what you want to me." Sammy said to Ella.

"May we scissor?" Ella asked Sammy.

"Okies." Sammy answered Ella as they began to scissors.

"Ohhhhh...! So hawt!" They moaned and shouted in delight.

"Go Hawder, Ella!" Sammy said to Ella.

"As long as you do the same Sammy!" Ella said back to Sammy as they both scissored each other even harder and harder.

"Ohhhhh!" They moaned while they kept going until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" They shouted before they began to explode.

"Ohhhhh! Yes!" They moand as they exploded hard all over their diapers as they kissed each other passionately.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned suring the kiss as they finished the kiss.

"That was so fun." Ella said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said as Ella left then Dakota arrived.

"Hello everyone!" Dakota said to Sammy.

"Yay! It's Dakota." Sammy cheered and said as they began to tongue kiss with each other.

"Mmmm!" Dakota and Sammy moaned during their sexy tongue kiss session before they both started to rub each other's diapered pussy slowly.

"Mmm! So good." They moaned and said to each other.

"You like that?" Dakota asked Sammy.

"Yup! What about you?" Smmy answered before she asked Dakota.

"Totes!" Dakota answered Sammy.

"So what shall we do?" Sammy asked Dakota.

"How about we both use a double dildo and fuck each other." Dakota said to Sammy.

"Oooh! Okies." Sammy said back to Dakota as she grabbed a big double headed dildo which was Cerise Pink/Hollywood Pink.

"Ta-Da! Here it is!" Dakota said to Sammy.

"Oooh! How about we suck it for a bit." Sammy to Dakota.

"Okies!" Dakota said as they both started sucking the dildo softly, getting it ready for their double fucking.

"Mmm!" Dakota moaned and muffled in pleasure.

"Mmm!" Sammy maoned and muffled in pleasure as well.

They soon stopped sucking, then they started fucking each other hard.

"Ohhh...! Oh yeah!" They moaned and shouted in delight as they both soon resumed their tongue kissing while they keep fucking each other hard.

"Mmmm!" Dakota and Sammy muffled and moaned as they were enjoying it.

"You are so hawt Dakota." Sammy said to Dakota.

"Thankies Sammy! You too!" Dakota said back to Sammy.

"Aww, Thankies!" Sammy said as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Sammy said

"Me too!" Dakota said as they both exploded all over the dildo and over their diaper.)

"Ohhhhh! So good." they both moaned, sighed, and said as they shared a sexy tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they stopped the tongue kiss.

"That was fantastic." Dakota said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said as Dakota left and Scarlett arrived.

"Hello, Sammy." Scarlett said to Sammy.

"Hey Scarlett, so what do you have with you?" Sammy said to Scarlett before she asked.

"How about we do some Diapey Bondage?" Scarlett asked Sammy.

"Ooh! Okies then." Sammy answered Scarlett.

"Good!" Scarlett said as she got a few bondage stuff like arousal cream, a pacifier, a really big strap-on dildo, a paddle, and a Saint Andrew's Cross.

"Wow! This stuff looks pretty intense Scarlett." Sammy said to Scarlett.

"Don't worry, I don't go rough that often." Scarlett said to Sammy.

"Promise?" Sammy asked Scarlett.

"I promise." Scarlett said before she began to rub Sammy's diapered pussy with the arousal cream while Scarlett placed some on her diapered pussy as well.

"Ooooh...!" Sammy moaned softly.

"You like that, huh Samantha?" Scarlett asked Sammy.

"So much!" Sammy answered Scarlett.

"Now... open wide please." Scarlett said to Sammy who opened her mouth as Scarlett placed the pacifier into Sammy's mouth.

"Mmm!" Sammy moaned softly.

"Are you ready?" Scalett asked Sammy who nodded as Scarlett rubbed some cream onto her strap-on baba then she placed Sammy onto the Saint Andrew's cross and tied her up hard but not too hard then Scarlett began to pound Sammy.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled through the pacifier.

"Oh yes!" Scarlett started fucking Sammy's diapered pussy rough yet slow.

"You wuv That Sammy?" Scarlett asked Sammy.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned through her pacifier, moaning 'yes' as she was loving it.

"MmmmMmmm!" Sammy moaned in pleasure and delight.

"That's right! Keep moaning, my sexy bitch!" Scarlett said to Sammy as she kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Samantha!" Scarlett shouted at Sammy.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy moaned as Scarlett went harder and harder until... it was time.

"MMMMMMM!" Sammy moaned as she was about to explode.

Scarlett climaxed hard inside of Sammy's diaper as Sammy did the same in her diaper as well.

"Ohhh Yes! So good!" Scarlett pulled out, removed the pacifier, and untied her from the Saint Andrew's Cross.

"How was it?" Scarlett asked Sammy.

"Awesome!" Sammy answered Scarlett.

"Wanna respond?" Scarlett asked Sammy.

"Sure." Sammy answered as she placed the pacifier into Scarlett's mouth as she also grabbed a paddle and placed the strap on dildo over her diaper.

"Ready for your punishment?" Sammy asked Scarlett who nodded as she bended over before Sammy began to spank her with the paddle.

"Mmmmmm...!" Scarlett moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Who's a naughty baby girl?" Sammy asked Scarlett.

"Mmmm...!" Scarlett moaned and muffled as it translated out 'Me!' as she was enjoying it.

"That's right!" Sammy said before she paddled her ass hard.

"You're very naughty and deserved to be punished." Sammy said before she spanked Scarlett one more time.

"MMMM...!" Scarlett moaned loudly though the pacifier as Sammy started fucking her diapered ass hard.

"MMMMM...!" Scarlett moaned with delight and pleasure as Sammy kept at it until they were close but she released Scarlett from the pacifier and pulled out as she took off the strap-on dildo.

"Let's scissors." Sammy said to Scarlett.

"Okies." Scarlett said back as she and Sammy began to scissors each other.

"Oh yes!" Scarlett shouted at Sammy.

"Feels so good!" Sammy said back as they scissored harder and harder as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES HAWD!" Scarlett and Sammy screamed as they keep at it until the explosion began.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned with glee as they panted and kissed.

"That was wonderful." Scarlett said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said as they kissed again.

"Do you want to pee in our diapeys?" Sammy asked Scarlett.

"Sure." Scarlett answered Sammy as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... so good!" They sighed and said before they changed each other's diapers as Scarlett took her bondage stuff and left as Marley arrived.

"It's finally my turn! Yay!" Marley said as she cheered.

"Hey Marley!" Sammy said as they hugged.

"So Marley, what should we do?" Samm asked her.

"How about we scissors." Marley asked Sammy.

"Sounds great." Sammy answered as they made out briefly before they began to scissors each other's diapered areas.

"Ohhh...! So good!" Sammy and Marley moaned before they decided to go harder and harder.

"You're so hawt! And so good!" Marley said to Sammy.

"Thankies." Sammy said to Marley as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies!" Marley shouted at Sammy.

"Me too!" Sammy said to Marley and oon enough they both climaxed super hard.

"OHHHH!" They moaned during their climax as they panted a bit.

"So good." Sammy said to Marley who wnated more.

"Let's keep going!" Marley said to Sammy.

"Okies... how about we do some hot 69 action." Sammy said to Marley.

"Good idea!" Marley said as they started doing the 69.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned as they started licking and fingering each other's diapered area hard.

"Keep going, lick me hawder!" Sammy said to Marley.

"Okies, but do the same to me." Marley said back.

"Sure!" Sammy said as they kept licking each other, and meanwhile the other girls were mingling as they were having mini sexy sessions of their own.

"Mmmmmm...!" The girls moaned in pleasure and delight.

"This is so much fun." Gwen said to the girls.

"Totes." They said to Gwen in agreement.

"I just can't wait for my turn!" Ali said with glee.

"Same here." Shawnie, Jasmine, and Zoey said to Ali and meanwhile Sammy and Marley kept licking and licking until it was time.

"It's happening again!" Sammy said to Marley.

"I KNOW!" Marley shouted as well.

"CUMSIES TIME!" They both shouted before they began to explode.

"MMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned as they also climaxed hard inside of each other's mouths as they panted and kissed.

"That was so much fun and you were awesome." Marley said to Sammy.

"Thankies, wanna pee quickly?" Sammy said before she asked Marley.

"Okies." Marley answered Sammy as they did so.

"Ahhhhh...!" They sighed.

"That feels so good." They said to each other as Marley giggled.

"Look at that, my diapey is all full!" Marley said to Sammy.

"Same for me." Sammy said as they changed each other.

"I heard you had Sex with Ali." Sammy said to Marley.

"Of course, she's great at it." Marley said to Sammy.

"Cool!" Sammy said to Marley.

"Bye!" Marley said as she left as Ali arrived.

"Hey Sammy." Ali said to Sammy.

"Hi, Ali!" Sammy said to Ali as they hugged.

"Ready for some fun?" Sammy asked Ali.

"Yup." Ali answered Sammy as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmmm...!" They both moaned as they were enjoying it as they were also plasuring each other's diapered areas.

"Oh! oh my god this feels so good in my nappy!" Ali said to Sammy.

"Same thing in my diapey!" Sammy said as they kept making out until they decided to bump each other's diapered pussies.

"Oh yeah! Bump my nappy pussy hawder!" Ali said to Sammy.

"Okies!" Sammy soon bumped and grinded her diaper against Ali's nappy.

"Mmmmm! So good." Sammy moaned and said to Ali.

"Totes! Oh yes!" Ali shouted with delightful glee as they kept at it.

"Ohhh...! Marley was right! You are great at this!" Sammy moaned and said to Ali who blushed.

"Aww, thankies!" Ali said to Sammy.

"No problem!" Sammy said as they went harder and harder until they decided to do some hot scissors action with each other.

"Oh my god! Mmmm! Scissor my nappy hawder!" Ali happily shouted, moaned and demanded Sammy to scissor her diaper harder.

"With pleasure!" Sammy said back as they kept at it.

"Ohhh...! Oh my god! This feels so good! So fucking good on my nappy!" Ali moaned and shouted at Sammy.

"Same for my diapey!" Sammy shouted as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY NAPPY!" Ali screamed out in glee.

"SAME IN MY DIAPEY!" Sammy gleefully screamed out as well.

"SAMMY!" Ali screamed out as the explosion was about to happen.

"ALI!" Sammy screamed back as they kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ali and Sammy they moaned as they started to climax like hell.

"SO HAWT!" They both screamed before they began to tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned deeply as they panted.

"Wow." Sammy said to Ali.

"I know! Hehehehe!" Ali said before she giggled while she also blushed as well.

"You okay if I pee in my diapey?" Sammy asked Ali who used her inhaler.

"Sure! I need to pee in my nappy anyway." Ali answered Sammy before they began to pee in their diapers until they were full.

"Ohhhhh...!" They sighed in relief.

"That's better." They said as they changed each other.

"Bye!" Ali said as she left and Shawnie arrived.

"Shawnie is in the house!" Shawnie said to Sammy.

"Yay!" Sammy cheered before they hugged.

"So, what do ya wanna do Shawnie? I'm up for anything." Sammy asked her before she told her that she would be up for anything which made Shawnie had a sexy smirk on her face.

"How about Shawnie give Sammy a good fucky." Shawnie answered Sammy.

"Only if I fuck you too after you're done." Sammy said to Shawnie.

"Deal." Shawnie said as she and Sammy shook hands, then Shawnie got out a yellow strap-on dildo which had a 10 inch baba.

"Oooh! I like it." Sammy said to Shawnie.

"Suck it then, I'm gonna fuck you up good." Shawnie said back.

"Okies!" Sammy said before she started sucking Shawnie's baba hard and fast.

"Mmmmm...!" Sammy moaned and muffled.

"OOOH! Excited much?" Shawnie moaned and asked Sammy who nodded sweetly while she kept going as Shawnie was acting very seductive even with a sexy smirk/smile on her face.

"Ooooh... yeah! This is good." Shawnie moaned and said to Sammy.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled as she deepdrooled it while she sucked her baba harder and harder until she stopped.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Shawnie asked Sammy.

"Because... Sammy want some fuckys real badly hehehe." Sammy answered Shawnie while she showed a sexy grin while she winked as well.

"Ooh! Okies then!" Shawnie said to Sammy before

"What position... Missionary, or Doggie style?" Shawnie asked Sammy.

"Missionary so I can see your sexy face." Sammy answered Shawnie while making her blush.

"Aww, okies then." Shawnie said as Sammy laid down on the bed as Shawnie started pounding her pussy hard in the missionary position.

"Oh yeah!" Shawnie said as she was enjoying it.

"Oh fuck! Mmmmm!" Sammy shouted and moaned in pleasure.

"You wuv this huh?" Shawnie asked Sammy.

"Oh yeah! Go hawder!" Sammy answered Shawnie.

"Absolutely!" Shawnie said as she went harder.

"Ohhhhh...!" Sammy moaned as she also gasped in pleasure.

"Oh Shawnie!" Sammy shouted her name out.

"OH SAMMY!" Shawnie did the same thing as she kept fucking Sammy harder and harder until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Shawnie shouted out.

"OHHHHHH...!" They both moaned as they climaxed hard, then they got up and Sammy got her red strap-on dildo the same one that she used on Gwen.

"Suck my baba, Shawnie." Sammy said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as she began to suck her baba and she enjoyed it.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned with delight.

"Oh yeah! Suck my baba hawder, Shawnie." Sammy said to her.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Shawnie muffled and moaned as she sucked it harder and harder before Sammy grabbed her head and fucked her face.

"Mmmmmm...!" Shawnie moaned in pleasure and delight.

"Ohhh...! So good! I wanna fuck you so hawd now!" Sammy moaned and said as she pulled out of Shawnie's mouth.

"Okies." Shawnie said as she bended over in the doggy style.

"Fuck my bootylicious diapey ass." Shawnie said to Sammy before she fucked her ass.

"OH YES! FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS HAWD!" Shawnie shouted with pleasure.

"OKIES!" Sammy said back before she started pounding Shawnie's diapered ass hard while she was also slapping it as well.

"You like that, baby Shawnie? Who's been a very sexy yet naughty girl?" Sammy asked Shawnie who was blushing.

"Me! Spank me hawder, Sammy." Shawnie answered Sammy before she begged her to keep spanking her.

"Okies Shawnie!" Sammy said before she kept at it until it was time again.

"GONNA CUMSIES GIRL!" Shawnie shouted at Sammy.

"ME TOO! CUMSIES COMING!" Sammy shouted back at Shawnie until it was time.

"OHHHHHHH...!" Sammy and Shawnie moaned as they exploded hard, then they tongue kissed.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned during the very sexy tongue kiss as they broke it off.

"Sexy... very sexy." Shawnie said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said to Shawnie in agreement before they hugged and kissed as Shawnie left and Sky arrived.

"Here I am." Sky said to Sammy.

"Hi Sky." Sammy said back to Sky.

"So... what should we do?" Sky asked Sammy.

"How about we makeout while doing some scissors." Sammy answered Sky.

"Okies then." Sky said before the two started scissoring while they also started making out.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they also kept at it because they were enjoying it.

"Mmmmmm...! So hawt!" Sammy and Sky moaned and said to each other.

"Hey! I got a hawt idea! How about we use a double head dildo and fuck each other while we scissors each other still." Sky said to Sammy.

"That sounds hawt!" Sammy said back.

"Let's do it!" Sky said before she grabbed a double headed dildo and they begin to use the double headed dildo on each other's areas and began to fuck each other hard.

"Ohhhh...! So hawt! Oh yeah!" Sky and Sammy moaned and shouted with pleasure and glee as they resumed their make out session while also increasing the pace of their fucking.

"Mmmm! So good!" They moaned and said as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! CUMSIES TIME IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" They shouted as went harder and harder until...

"Ahhhhh! Oh yeah!" They both screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard, then they stopped and kissed each other hard.

"That was so hawt." Sky said to Sammy.

"I know." Sammy said in agreement as they hugged before Sky left as Jasmine arrived.

"G'day Sammy." Jasmine said to Sammy.

"Hey Jasmine." Sammy said back as they hugged.

"I'm ready for some sexy nappy fun." Jasmine said to her best friend.

"Me too." Sammy said in agreement as they kissed before Jasmine lifted Sammy up and kissed her harder.

"Mmm!" They moaned in pleasure as Jasmine lifted her up higher and started licking her diapered coochies.

"Ohhh! Jasmine! Mmm!" Sammy moaned, shouted, and moaned again.

"Mmmm! So tasty!" Jasmine moaned and said.

"Thankies! You're so sexy!" Sammy said to Jasmine who was still licking.

"Mmm!" Jasmine moaned and muffled as she stopped.

"Why Thankies!" Jasmine said before she placed Sammy down then they started humping each other's diapered areas.

"Mmmmm...! Oh god!" They moaned and said to each other.

"Look at me and my bestie having so much fun in our diapeys!" Sammy said to the camera.

"Totes!" Jasmine said before she continued.

"I'm wearing my very sexy nappy while Sammy is wearing hers!" Jasmine finished speaking to the camera.

"Totes!" Sammy said in agreement as they kept at it until it was time.

"CRIKEY! I'M GONNA CUMSIES LIKE WALLAMAN FALLS!" Jasmine shouted in pleasure and delight.

"ME TOO! JUST LIKE NIAGARA FALLS!" Sammy said in pleasure and delight as she and Jasmine kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they climaxed really hard in their diapers.

"That was fun!" Jasmine said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said before they kissed and hugged as Jasmine left as Zoey arrived.

"I'm the final girl!" Zoey said to Sammy.

"Awesome!" Sammy said to Zoey as they hugged.

"What should we do?" Sammy asked Zoey.

"I have an idea... we take turn fucking each other... but end it with us scissoring each other with a double head dildo." Zoey answered Sammy.

"Ooooh! Okies! You want me to fuck you first?" Sammy said before she asked Zoey.

"Yes please." Zoey answered Sammy who grabbed her red strap-on dildo and placed it on over her diaper while Zoey softly rubbed her own diapered pussy to keep herself horny.

"Ohhh...!" Zoey softly moaned while she was rubbing herself.

"Ready?" Sammy asked Zoey.

"Yeah... fuck me hawd." Zoey answered Sammy.

"Okies." Sammy said as she sat down while Zoey sat on her lap and started getting fucked hard.

"Oh yes!" Zoey shouted as Sammy went hard and started pounding her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmm! So good!" Zoey moaned and shouted with glee.

"Totes! Who wuv getting fucked hawd by her sexy Diapey friend?" Sammy said in agreement before she asked Zoey.

"Me! Fuck me hawder, Sammy! Like my Mikey Boo does to me." Zoey answered Sammy before she told her to pound her harder.

"Will do!" Sammy said as she went harder while Zoey sexually gapsed and moaned with glee.

"OHHHHHHH...! OH MY GOD SAMMY! SO SEXY SAMMY! I WUV IT WHEN MY MIKEY BOO DOES IT AND I WUV IT WHEN MY GIRLFRIENDS DO IT TO ME!" Zoey moaned and said to Sammy.

"THANKIES ZOEY!" Sammy said back as she and Zoey began to tongue kiss each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They kept moaning during their sexy tongue kiss as Sammy went harder and harder until it was time.

"I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Sammy shouted at Zoey.

"ME TOO!" Zoey said also as Sammy went even harder until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES!" They both moaned, and screamed as they climaxed hard before they also panted and kissed.

"That was hawt." Zoey said to Sammy.

"Totes... now it's your turn." Sammy said back to Zoey.

"Tell me where you want me to fuck you?" Zoey asked Sammy.

"Any position you desire." Zoey said to Sammy making her think for a second.

"Missionary... because I want to French kiss you while you fuck me." Sammy answered Zoey.

"Ooooh...! Okies." Zoey said as Sammy laid down on the bed before Zoey began to fuck Sammy in the missionary position.

"OH YEAH!" Zoey shouted as she wasn't holding back as she decided to fuck Sammy super hard.

"HOLY FUCK! ZOEY, YOU'RE SO HAWT!" Sammy shouted at Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said back as they soon started French kissing as she went harder and harder)

"Mmmmmmm...! MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned as they also kept at it as it got hotter and hotter until it was time for the explosion then she stopped.

"Let me guess, scissor time?" Sammy asked Zoey.

"Uh-Huh." Zoey answered Sammy before they began to scissor each other with a double headed dildo.

"OH YEAH!" They shouted with glee as they resumed their hot French kissing while increasing their scissors action with the double headed dildo.

"Mmmmm! I wuv these sleepovers so fucking much!" Zoey moaned and said to Sammy.

"Me too!" Sammy said as they went harder and harder, fucking each other with the dildo.

"Ohhhh! Fuck me hawder like my Mikey Boo does." Zoey moaned and said to Sammy.

"Only you do the same like my sexy Topher does." Sammy said to Zoey in response.

"OKIES!" They said to each other as they kept at it as they were hawt, horny, and sexy as they were moaning like heaven until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES SO HAWD IN OUR DIAPEYS...!" They shouted as they kept at it until the explosion was about to start.

"AHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed while they climaxed so hard, as they panted as they kissed.

"So awesome." Zoey said to Sammy.

"Totes." Sammy said to Zoey.

"Finale time with everyone." Zoey said to Sammy as well.

"Yay!" Sammy cheered as she and Zoey headed towards the living room where the other girls were.

"So before we finish this... be honest, how was I?" Sammy asked the girls.

"FANTASTIC! SEXY! AND FUN!" The girls answered Sammy.

"Awww...! Thankies! Now let's end this sexy left with a sexy finale!" Sammy sad to the girls.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered as Sammy and the rest of the girls began their horny finale as they began to moan like horny diaper wearing angels as they all started rubbing their own diapers, either with their fingers or using a dildo as they all screamed, gasped and moaned like heavenly angels.

"Ahhhh! So good! So hawt!" Everyone moaned, shouted, and said as they were enjoying themselves.

"Best sleepover I have ever hosted!" Sammy said to the girls.

"Totes!" The girls said to her in agreement as they kept at it before Sammy and the rest of the girls began to speak to the camera.

"I wish that we can do this more often!" Sammy said to the girls.

"ME TOO!" The other girls said to Sammy as they kept at it until it was time.

"LET'S MOAN, SCREAM, AND CUMSIES HAWD LIKE SEXY YET HEAVENLY ANGELS!" Sammy said to the other girls.

"YEAH!" The girls said back as they kept at it until the final explosion was about to start.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Sammy and the girls shouted before they all soon screamed like angelic heaven goddess as they all exploded in their diapers like angels sent from heaven.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO FUCKING HAWT! MMMM!" Everyone screamed and moaned in a euphoric, final crescendo of girl on girl diaper sex as they started to pant and giggle.

"That's it everyone." Sammy said to the camera.

"Bye-Bye!" Sammy and the girls said before she turned off the camera.

"That was awesome!" Sammy said to the girls.

"Totes." The girls said to Sammy in agreement.

"Let's get ready for bed, but first let's pee." Sammy said to the girls.

"Okies." The other girls said to Sammy as all of the girls began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh... oh yeah. So good." The girls sighed and said as they changed their diapers and got ready for bed as Ali set her nebulizer and her albuterol medicine which was get to go in to her mask.

"Who wants to host the next one?" Sammy asked the girls before Kitty raised her hand.

"Me!" Kitty answered Sammy.

"Cool! But invite more girls this time!" Sammy said to Kitty.

"Sure!" Kitty said to Dakota.

"It should be the first ever Naughty Diapey Models porno movie!" Dakota said to the girls.

"Oooooh...! Sounds like fun!" The girls said to her.

"Sounds great!" Sammy said to Dakota.

"Now let's go to bed." Sammy said to the girls.

"Okies Sammy." The girls said to her.

"One last question, I know Marley would not mind but would the other girls mind me sleeping with my nebulizer and my mask on?" Ali asked the girls.

"We don't mind at all Ali." The other girls except Marley answered Ali.

"Thankies, now we can go to bed." Ali said as the girls finally got into their sleeping bags.

"Nighty night girls." Sammy said to the girls.

"Nighty night Sammy." The girls said to Sammy as the girls fell asleep.

 **THIS TOOK THE ENTIRE MONTH OF OCTOBER TO WORK ON AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE IF IT WASN'T FOR MANY FACTORS LIKE A RAIN STORM, A FOOTBALL GAME, SLEEPING A LOT OF DAYS AND MANY MORE.**

 **THIS FANFIC WAS FUN TO DO AND IT WAS SEXY TO DO, ANYWAY... I WOULD LOVE TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS ONE WITH ME.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
